


stupid decisions

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: ”no, not that. You’ve been tense all day, somethings bothering you” Virgil told him. He wasn’t completely wrong, things at home haven’t exactly been great. He shifted his body more comfortably on the bed. He sighed and wondered if it really was that obvious or if Virgil could just read people that well. Joe thought about lying and arguing back, because if he was quite honest, he didn’t really feel like talking about his sexual endeavors, or lack there of, with his missus to his best mate. But he knew Virgil wouldn’t let it go, that’s the friend he was, so he decided to be honest.or Virgil notices that Joe is a bit tense and tries to help him with his problem.





	stupid decisions

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I love this pairing and there aren't many fics out there of these two so I decided why not write one myself. Please I would love for some feedback, this is basically my first ever fic so I genuinely would love to hear negative and positive stuff. I know people don't like to leave feedback but it really helps me so pls feel free to roast me in the comments.

It was the middle of the night and they had just come back from eating dinner with team. The players usually didn’t room together but today was an exception since the hotel they were staying at didn’t have enough single rooms for all of the players. Joe, being nice person he is, offered to share a room. It wasn’t really a big deal sharing a room with another player, he was used to it from his earlier youth team days, so he thought he’d take one for the team. So it then was decided that him and Virgil would share a room, which at first didn’t go down so well by the taller man. It wasn’t that Virgil didn’t like Joe, quite the opposite actually, they got on really well. The dutchman didn’t really enjoy sharing a room, period. He got over it quickly though since it was only for this one night and some of the other boys also had to room together. 

They ate dinner with the team and by eight o’clock they all had to go back to their rooms to unwind and relax for the game tomorrow, Klopp’s orders.  
Joe had a quick shower and then he put his favorite gray jogging bottoms, not bothering with his briefs since he would sleep in his joggers either way, and a plain white t-shirt. When he came out of the bathroom he found Virgil on the bed, still in his liverpool tracksuit, with his laptop on his lap, probably watching another netflix show he had never heard of. Joe went over to his bed and started to prepare for bed he sat down on the edge and started to search for his moisturizer in his bag. It was an essential, even though the boys made fun of him for it, he couldn’t live without it. He could feel Virgil’s eyes on him, he thought It was probably cause he couldn’t find the moisturizer he’s looking for, then the older man spoke up. 

”what’s up with you lately?” Virgil asked. Joe looked behind him to see the older mans eyes on him, as expected. He had paused his netflix show and turned his attention to the other man.

”what?” Joe answered confused. Wondering if he was talking about why he was searching through his bag so franticly.

”you’re all tense and shit?” He dutchman said with his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was trying to figure out a secret Joe was keeping from him.

”I’m just looking for my moisturizer” he answered with a confused smile.

”no, not that. You’ve been tense all day, somethings bothering you” Virgil told him. He wasn’t completely wrong, things at home haven’t exactly been great. He shifted his body more comfortably on the bed and rested his back against the headboard. He sighed and wondered if it really was that obvious or if Virgil could just read people that well. Joe thought about lying and arguing back, because if he was quite honest, he didn’t really feel like talking about his sexual endeavors, or lack there of, with his missus to his best mate. But he knew Virgil wouldn’t let it go, that’s the friend he was, so he decided to be honest.

”It’s been a while since… you know…we’ve-” He hesitated, he hasn’t told anybody about this and it wasn’t like it was a big deal either. Because it really wasn’t. So what, he hadn’t had sex in a month or so, big deal. It wasn’t that him and his girlfriend hadn’t tried, it just wasn’t working. After being together with a person for so long the sex eventually dries out. He’s thought about trying new things to spice up their relationship, but then he got injured so the sex wasn’t really a priority. But in the last couple of days it’s been playing on his mind a lot. Wondering wether it’s his fault and wether he’d ever have good sex again. Okay that’s a bit dramatic, Joe thought, but maybe he just needed to talk to someone about it. 

”just spit it out Joe” The taller man said staring back at him from the other bed.

”It’s been a while since me and T have had sex, okay.” he snapped looking at Virgil. Thinking the last thing he wants right now is banter.

Virgil started chuckling in the dimly lit room, ”is that it? you haven’t fucked in a while?” he said with an amused tone in his voice. He’s glad someone has found joy in his suffering. ”Jesus Joey, I thought something bad had happened.” Virgil looked back at his computer screen.

”This is why I don’t tell you stuff, christ” Joe said slightly annoyed that Virgil was finding this amusing.

The room fell silent for a while. Joe was about to start looking through his bag again when the taller man muttered in a more genuine tone ”why?”

”huh” he said, caught off guard, thinking they had dropped the subject already. ”Why haven’t we had sex?”

”yeah” Virgil answered looking like he was genuinely interested.

Joe took a deep breath, they were going to have this conversation after all ”I guess we’ve both just been busy that’s all” he answered, which technically wasn’t a lie but not the truth either.

”thought you guys would be in your honeymoon stage” He looked confused, trying to figure out why a 21 year old man could have these problems.

”We’ve been together for a few years now” He let out a little laugh, honeymoon stage, they were well past that.

”Why don’t you just have a wank, y´know release some tension and that?” He’d obviously tried that already, but to be fair he hadn’t had a wank in almost a week now.

”I haven’t had the time” Again not a lie but not the whole truth either.

”bullshit!” Virgil said staring back at him like he was trying to solve a mystery ”it doesn’t require time”. He had a point, but Joe wasn’t going to do something just because he had to, he wanted pleasure out of it.

”I haven’t been in the mood” he sighed ”why are we even having this conversation?” Joe said looking back at the other man.

”Because you’ve been moody and I think it’s starting to have an affect on your game, Joey” he said playfully and he couldn’t help but laugh at that.

”Any suggestions then, smart guy? what should I do?” joking back at him, thinking how ridiculous this conversation was because one, he hasen’t been moody and two, It was definitely not affecting his game. The room fell silent for a couple of seconds, as if Virgil was actually thinking about a solution for his non existing problem. 

”We could put on some porn, have a wank, I don’t mind” The bigger man said suddenly leaving the other man not knowing what to respond.

At first Joe thought the dutchman was joking, but a look at his face revealed he was serious. The tension in the room started to build. This was a situation he didn’t think he would be in this morning. It’s not that this was a new thing for him, he’d watched porn with his mates before, when he was younger. But it was a thing all teenage boys did. Now he wasn’t a teenager any more, he was an adult with his other adult friend. 

”Look you don’t have too, it’s just a suggesti-” Virgil started sensing Joe’s apprehension. Virgil was a very openminded guy, he had no problems talking about sex with his friends and jerking off with a friend wasn’t a new concept for him either, he had no problems with it.

”Fine, go on then” Joe cut him off, keeping eye contact. He thought fuck it, they weren’t doing anything else, so he agreed.

He went over to the bed Virgil was sitting on, his back against the headrest, and sat down on the other side of the bed. The bed was big enough for the both of them to fit on, although since Virgil was a big guy the space was pretty limited. Virgil took his laptop and opened an incognito tab on it an started searching through porn hub.

It’s just two friends jerking of together, nothing strange about that, he’d done it before. Joe tried to convince himself, but for some reason this felt very different, more intimate. Maybe it was because they were so close to each other or the fact that they’d never done this together before. Either way Joe could feel himself getting turned on even before the porn started playing.

”This one alright?” Virgil asked him keeping his eyes on the screen. It was two girls going down on a guy in the thumbnail so he assumed it was a threesome. Joe said yes, and Virgil pressed play on the twenty minute long video. 

They were both fully clothed watching the laptop screen at the end of the bed. The quiet moans from the porno filled the room and neither of them made a move. 

Until Virgil lifted his hips from the bed to take of his track bottoms. At that moment Joe though it was a good time to start massaging his growing bulge through his joggers. Virgil threw the pants on the floor and removed the sweater he was wearing, leaving him in only boxers and a t-shirt. Their thighs were now touching as Virgil made himself more comfortable on the bed.  
Joe looked at Virgils big hands as traveled down his boxers, from the corner of his eyes. Joe decided that he too should remove the pants he was wearing, so he did. Virgil looked at him as he pulled down his grey joggers, noticing that the younger man beside him didn’t have any underwear on. The older man let a small smirk form on his lips which the englishman didn’t notice. 

They were now both looking at the screen infront of them, both of them feeling the tension in the room rise as they both were growing harder and harder in their hands. Virgil removed pulled down his boxers down to his thighs and started to jerk his hand up and down his shaft. Joe’s eyes averted from the screen to the hand pumping that big cock beside him. Joe had seen Virgils cock multiple times, but never this close and never this erect. It was big, thick and veiny, as you’d imagine the centerbacks penis to be. He never thought looking at another mans penis would be this thrilling but there was something in the way the man beside him handled it. He was rough but not to rough he was going slow and Joe could only mimic the rhythm the other man had. 

The englishman, now painfully hard and turned on, listened on the deep breath the older man was taking and the occasional ’fuck’. Joe tried to cancel out the noise coming from the computer, which at this point he had completely forgotten. Joe quickened his pace, trying too reach climax. Then Virgil’s hand slowed down and started to play with the head of his cock. Joe, at this point achingly hard, bit down on his lip and let out a groan. It was getting too much he wasn’t going to last much longer. He never in a million years thought a guy could have this affect on him, never the less his best friend. That was an issue he was going to have to face later, now all he could think about was the hard cock beside him. The strokes on his own cock were getting more and more frantic and that’s when he suddenly felt a strong hand on his thigh. He looked up through hooded lids, far into his pleasure to stop what he was doing. He didn’t at this point care whether or not he had been caught staring at his best friends dick.

”Slow down” The dutchman said in a low voice which made the younger mans dick twitch in his hand. He didn’t trust himself to speak so he gave him a half nod. The hand on Joe started to travel up and down inner thigh painfully close to his cock. Virgil looked down at Joe’s cock and Joe’s eyes travelled back to the bigger mans penis. Virgil moved his hand up to Joe’s lower belly and then slowly moving Joe’s hands away and taking him in his hand. He heard a moan escape the younger mans mouth and Virgil made it his mission to make him do that again. He stroked both of them at the same time trying to maintain the rhythm. He was watching Joe unfold beside him. He never thought he could have this affect on the younger man, and it the only thing on Virgil’s mind right now was to make him come.

He worked up and down his shaft, he’d vary the pace and pressure, he started to massage the head, enjoying the whimpers that escaped Joe’s mouth. Joe’s cock was wet from all the precome which made it easier for him to work on. At this point Virgil didn’t pay much attention to his own throbbing erection, he could see that Joe was very close to the edge. His hand bunching up the sheets the other grabbing at Virgils big thigh. His eyes were shut and he was panting and moaning, he’d cum any moment now, he thought to himself. Virgil started pumping his own cock again chasing that orgasm, getting back to the rhythm, when Joe said ”I’m gonna cum”. He let out a breathy loud moan and was then he was cumming all over his friends hands. He thrust into the big hands until the last drop was out. Joe was spent, that was the best orgasm he’s had in a long while and that was a thanks to his teammate. He could then hear the big man beside him reaching his own orgasm. Biting his lips he looked at Virgil, he could see the white streaks of cum that painted his abs and the low grunts escaped his mouth. Joe thought to himself ’I’m fucked’. 

Had he always thought the older man was attractive? No has he always thought men were attractive? He had so many questions that needed answering but he was too tired to bother with any of that stuff now, he’d just had one of the best orgasms in his life, not that he’d ever admit it to Virgil, he’ll leave it for tomorrow.

He heard the water turn on and realized Virgil must have gone in to take a shower. He looked into the darkness of the room and noticed the computer had been turned off, thank god. He wiped himself off with his joggers and went over to his bed and turned the bedside lamp off. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
